


everything is better with you

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Self-Indulgent, ash is so madly in love with eiji, eiji is so madly in love with ash, playful banter, they are soulmates asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the times ash spent with eiji are his favorite. no golzine, no blood, no banana fish, no nothing. just ash. just eiji. nothing but ash and eiji.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	everything is better with you

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. i am actually so nervous to post this fic for some reason aaaaa idk what went through my mind as i wrote this, it was as if my fingers had a mind of its own.. i finished banana fish a few days back and just had to write this.. the banana fish wound is still fresh asf
> 
> i wrote this with the song [Nothing by bruno major](https://open.spotify.com/track/6AxRGtu8gdKPeynxdHsmzC?si=BnHZ4j2BSMGENCLCMJizcg) in mind!!!! please give it a listen if you'd like, i personally think it will make the experience ten times better :)
> 
> this is honestly purely self indulgent because. I just Needed happy asheiji. anyway i apologize for any errors! i only had my sister beta read the first two parts x) not even sure if any of this makes sense my mind is a jumbled mess ;'( nonetheless, i hope you enjoy<3

**1\. dumb conversations**

“Ash, is that you? Are you home? Let’s watch a movie, Ash!” A faint voice called out excitedly from the slightly opened bedroom as soon as Ash stepped in from the front door. He smiled. It was always like this every time he came home.

 _Home,_ he thought to himself. Ash never really had a place to call home. All he knew was the running and chasing, the crippling fear of being helpless as a scary man stood at the end of the other room. But Eiji Okumura, a simple Japanese boy who came into his life without warning, suddenly housed himself in Ash’s heart, no rent and all. With Eiji, anywhere with Eiji, as long as it’s with Eiji, Ash felt at peace. He felt safe. Dare he even say, he felt home. For the first time in forever, as long as he was with Eiji Okumura, he felt like he was finally home. No amount of running and chasing would make him feel like he wasn’t home, as long as they were together.

The black-haired boy peeked his head out from the bedroom, curious because he didn’t get a response from his previous declaration of events. Ash was plainly standing by the genkan, deep in thought. He had a small smile on his face, and Eiji ran to him ecstatically as soon as he had noticed.

“Come on, Ash! Take off your phone, turn off your shoes, lets go, lets go, lets go!” He was practically buzzing with excitement, spitting out words in a rush, jumbling his sentences. He hadn’t seen Ash since the night before as he drifted off to sleep.

Ash snapped out of his reverie, focusing his eyes on Eiji. “You’re dumb.”

Eiji frowned and poked the other boy’s chest. Ash thought he looked cute, pouting and all like a little boy. He clenched his teeth to try and contain the urge to pinch his cheeks with fervor. “Is this how you show respect in America? You’re mean, Ash.”

“I don’t know about you, but we certainly don’t take off our phones or turn our shoes off around here,” he shifted his weight and huffed out a breath, amusement evident in his demeanor.

Eiji’s face visibly turned a bright shade of pink, realizing what he said earlier. He stuck his tongue out at Ash and spun around, marching towards the kitchen without another word. Ash laughed then, a real laugh, a laugh that only Eiji Okumura had the privilege of hearing. “Oh come on, big brother. Don’t be like that,” he grinned, placing a hand by the wall to support him as he took his shoes off. He stepped into the living room to sit on the island, all the while not taking the grin off his face and eyes off Eiji, who was now stiffly making a sandwich, back still facing him.

“God, I’m hungry.” Or maybe two sandwiches. Eiji huffed loudly, trying to show Ash he was still upset. It only made Ash’s smile wider. “Are you watching a sandwich for me, big brother? What movie are we going to eat?”

“Stooop,” the older boy’s shoulders sagged, as if he shrank down. He put the butter knife and bread down on the plate, defeated. _Ah, he was so cute._ Ash stood up and grabbed the stool, placing it beside Eiji, who was still; waiting for what Ash will do next. He sat back down and placed his arm on the counter, cupping his own cheek.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching my big brother make me a delicious sandwich.”

“You’re dumb.”

Ash hummed, dismissing Eiji’s retort. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, taking everything in as if it had been months since he left. Eiji continued to make the sandwiches, this time a lot gentler. “The place looks, smells, and even feels cleaner than yesterday. Were you that bored?”

Eiji smiled. “Well what else was I supposed to do while waiting for you?” Promptly making Ash’s heart flutter in the slightest. “When I clean, the worry just washes away for a moment,” he mumbled just loud enough for Ash to hear it. His expression softens, and he couldn’t help but feel a sharp sting as Eiji uttered those words. He wished Eiji didn’t have to feel that way.

“What movie do you want to watch?” He finally takes him up on his offer in hopes to cheer him up and just feel at ease with Eiji. “Please don’t say—”

“The Notebook!” Eiji perked up and cut him off in a singsong voice. With this, he finished preparing three sandwiches; one for him, two for Ash. He munched happily on his food as he walked towards the living room couch, plopping down to sit, all the while ignoring Ash’s groans of protest. He placed the plate of sandwiches on the coffee table.

“Please not that stupid movie again,” Ash said gruffly. His head was bowed down slightly, his hair covering his eyes. He stood to walk to where Eiji was seated, who was holding the remote to the TV as he searched for the infamous movie for the nth time. Ash didn’t even know how many times he had watched that movie with Eiji anymore.

Ash stood in front of the older boy, blocking his view. “Ash! Out of the way,” Eiji exclaimed irritably, but there was no malice in his voice.

“Anything but that stupid movie again, please,” Ash whined and stomped his foot in a childlike manner. Eiji’s frown disappeared as fast as it had appeared. He was wearing a smug smile on his face now.

“Why? Are you embarrassed you’ll cry again?” Eiji teased, winking as he stuck his tongue out at him again. For a guy who’s supposedly older, Eiji loved to stick his tongue out at Ash like a child. “You big baby!”

Ash went and sat down beside Eiji before ultimately placing his head on Eiji’s lap. His face was turned to the screen and he grabbed a sandwich off the plate and bit hungrily without a word. This behavior didn’t faze Eiji though. He was used to it by now, and it only meant that Ash wasn’t going to put up a fight about the movie anymore. With a pleasing hum, Eiji played the movie.

+++

Eiji wiped a tear streaming down his face, sniffling. His other hand was gently stroking Ash’s soft, blond hair. It usually helped him fall asleep faster (which was what Eiji was trying to do). He knew Ash was tired from whatever it was he came home from. He heard a small, sharp inhale, which then made him look down at Ash. “Are you crying again, big baby?”

Ash grunted then and brought a hand to his face to roughly wipe the snot coming out of his nose. “I am not.”

Eiji grabbed his face, forcing Ash to turn around and look at him. The skin around his eyes were red and puffed up, and his cheeks and nose were stained with mixtures of tears and snot. Eiji laughed at the site. “Who’s crying over the stupid movie now?”

Ash’s face heated up. It already felt hot enough as it did because of his excessive tears, but it felt hotter anyway. He wondered if Eiji’s fingers could feel the heat radiating from his face.

“Seventeen,” Eiji smiled down at him.

“What?”

“Seventeen times. This is the seventeenth time we’ve watched this movie,” Eiji stated plainly. He continued to stroke his hair again.

“You really kept count like that?” Ash hiccupped. “For what?”

Eiji shrugged and shifted himself to make Ash sit up. “I just wanted to see if you’d still cry,” he stood up to walk to the kitchen, grabbing a glass placed by the dish rack. Ash followed him with his gaze.

“Last time we watched it was with Kong and Bones,” Eiji called out behind him. “You didn’t cry then,” his tone was teasing. Of course, Ash only ever cried around Eiji and Eiji alone. He couldn’t show weakness to the gang.

“You’re dumb,” Ash managed to say once more. It was quite hard to talk as his breath still felt short. Eiji opened the refrigerator and filled the cup with water. It was only now that Ash took Eiji in, with his tousled hair and one of Ash’s striped pajamas. Eiji’s eyes looked tired, and he could really see how dark the area under his eyes had gotten. He was probably restless due to Ash’s absence. _Still_ , Ash thought, _he still looks really beautiful._

Eiji handed Ash the glass of water. “Drink up, little baby. I’ll fix that fragile heart of yours in no time!” He chuckled, amused by his own joke. Ash knew he meant it differently, in a totally teasing and joking manner, but he couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, Eiji would heal his worn-out heart with his gentleness and care after all.

“You always say dumb things, Eiji.”

The black-haired boy pouted.

+++

**2\. i'm drunk and i think i love you**

Ash watched him dancing atop the dining table, amused by Eiji’s drunken behavior. It was his first time getting drunk, and Ash was well-pleased, knowing that he got to experience drunk Eiji firsthand. He looked at him endearingly, a soft expression peeking through his amused and perplexed face. Ash knew Eiji probably would have been the noisy kind of drunk, as his sober state was very quiet and reserved. However, he did not imagine Eiji, his best friend, his beloved, his soulmate, to ever be the dancing type of drunk.

Eiji giggled. “Ash, lighten up a little!” He twirled, almost losing his balance. Ash got up on his feet immediately to support him in any case of accidental falling or slipping. Eiji then held his arms out, slow dancing with the air.

_You never fail to surprise me, Eiji._

“Hey!” Ash feigned hurt and jealousy, crossing his arms. “Who do you think you’re dancing with?”

Eiji ignored him. He closed his eyes and hummed a slow tune, one of the songs they were listening to on the radio the other day. Ash remembered Eiji saying, _‘this song makes me want to slow dance under the stars.”_

 _“That sounds corny, Eiji,”_ he had said to him with a smile, mentally taking note of it in his head.

Ash looked up at him again with a growing feeling in his chest. He felt out of breath, looking at Eiji like that; dancing slowly, with his hair ruffled due to his rowdy actions earlier. The first two buttons of his dark green polo were unbuttoned (actually, they were Ash’s), and his tan slacks flowed with his movements. He only had one sock on. Ash wondered where the other went.

He steadily got up on the table, worrying if it were to snap under the weight of the two of them. After successfully doing so, he grinned to himself and caught Eiji in his arms after another twirl. Surprised, Eiji stopped in his tracks and opened his eyes, meeting the prettiest set of emerald he thought he’d ever seen. He blushed at the realization of the closeness of their faces, and though his cheeks were already tinted red from the liquor, it peeked through, making Ash smile and his heart pound against his chest rhythmically. Like a steady bassline, waiting for other instruments to add to the beat and rhythm. Eiji’s hands fell to his sides, dumbfounded by Ash’s sudden appearance in front of him.

Ash bowed then, extending his hand towards Eiji. “May I have this dance?”

Eiji laughed loudly, and _oh god,_ Ash thought, _I think I’m going to explode._ The older boy took his hand and twirled himself sloppily, almost slipping off once more; Ash supported Eiji’s back with his other hand and pulled him up close. They swayed to the sound of their humming (Ash was humming, and Eiji, well, he was more so slurring the lyrics of the song), and Ash sighed. It was a sigh of contentment with a tinge of sadness, wishing it could be like this forever. He drank it all in to store the memory in his heart. The alcohol in Eiji’s breath, the feeling of Eiji safely in his arms, the way Eiji’s hair smelled like coconuts, and the way Eiji’s face flushed. Ash remembered every detail, taking a photo of the scenario to keep in the deepest part of his dreams.

The slurred song stopped then, and Eiji pulled away from Ash’s embrace with wide eyes. He looked afraid as he held his hand out to reach for Ash’s cheek, as if his skin was made of crepe paper; easily wrinkled and torn. Ash melted into his hand, and reassured him even more that _yes, Eiji, it’s okay,_ as he took Eiji’s hand into his own to nuzzle his cheek onto it.

“Ash…” He chewed on his bottom lip and said in a soft, small voice. “I want…I want to kiss you. Is it—,” he hiccupped, “okay?”

With this, Ash slowly looked up at his beloved, shocked to his core at the request. His surprise didn’t come due to the action warranted by the request, but rather the request in itself. Even in his drunken stupor (or was he tipsy now? whatever, it didn’t even matter), Eiji was still so gentle and caring and thoughtful. Everything Ash never experienced until Eiji. His eyes glossed over as he gave a slow nod, signaling Eiji to do as he had asked.

Slowly, Eiji cupped his face again and leaned in as Ash closed his eyes. Eiji, for a split second, tried to store the way Ash looked like that, eager and tender, in the back of his mind. He wanted to see that picture every time he closed his eyes.

And then their lips touched for the first time with such tenderness. It was different from when Ash had kissed him that one time out of nowhere, unknowingly stealing Eiji’s first kiss. But it was alright, because in the end, Ash is the only person Eiji wanted. Ash is the only person Eiji would ever want.

The kiss was slow and giving, until Eiji, oh so drunken Eiji, subtly bit down on Ash’s lip, which sparked a fervent feeling in the pit of Ash’s stomach. It made Ash yearn for more, which in turn, resulted in him responding to Eiji’s lips with intensity, but still quite gentle and sweet, not wanting to startle Eiji too much. The older boy let out a small sound, sighing deeper into Ash, who now felt his head spin like crazy, wondering whether it was the alcohol he had drank and was present in Eiji’s mouth kicking in his system, or if it was just the addicting taste of Eiji Okumura.

Before they both could brace themselves for it, they had fallen off the table and onto the tiled floor in a heap. Ash had taken most of the impact with his upper body, but it didn’t feel like anything at all. All he could feel was Eiji on top of him in a giggling fit, before he laughed along with him. He laid his head back down on the cold tiles.

The laughter died down and Eiji had crawled next to him as they both stared up at the ceiling. The lights were dimmed, and the big window in front of them let the soft moon and city lights come in. Ash felt around him until he found what he was looking for, Eiji’s hand, and he squeezed it momentarily before intertwining their fingers together.

“I think I love you, Ash.”

He laughed again, full of heart. Perhaps Eiji was still quite out of it, but sober enough to understand and (hopefully) remember what had happened. He turned his head to face Eiji who still stared up at the ceiling. “You really think so?” Ash whispered.

Eiji turned his head, their faces at a close distance yet again. “No,” he paused. “I know so.”

Ash smiled to himself before looking back up at the ceiling again. “I love you, Eiji Okumura.”

He heard a whine before hearing a murmur of, “my face is right here, stupid.” Ash laughed. Only Eiji Okumura could make the great Ash Lynx laugh this much. He turned to face his beloved again.

“I love you.”

+++

**3\. never going to not lose to you**

The sound of buttons clicking and tapping had stopped, and Eiji let out a whine. “Ash, will you please concentrate? I always win but it’s only because you aren’t even trying! Takes the fun out of everything,” he rambled, setting his controller down on the coffee table, annoyed. He knew Ash had been staring at him the whole time instead of the TV screen. He was annoyed. How could anyone enjoy a game like this?

“Hey, I was trying this time, I don’t know how to play this game, okay?”

“For a guy who’s supposedly the leader of gangs in New York City, you sure suck ass at Fortnite,” he grumbled, refusing to look at Ash. “You couldn’t even shoot me properly.”

Ash smiled smugly, easing into the couch as he stared at how the sunlight from the windows hit Eiji’s pale skin. “I don’t really care,” he fazed. “I can shoot a real one easily anyway.”

Eiji turned to him with a frown. “And you’re proud of that?”

Alarmed, Ash sat straight up. He didn’t mean to make Eiji upset; that was the last thing he would ever want to do. No, it was something he never wanted to do.

“No, I’m sorry. I just,” he bowed his head. “Sorry.”

Eiji softened. He knew what Ash meant. He knew that even with much blood in his hands, with how terrible his past is, Ash never wanted any of it in the first place. Ash wanted to stop trying so hard at one point, but Eiji knew, that ever since he came into Ash’s life, the only thing Ash was proud of was the fact that he had the skill to be able to protect Eiji. And that Eiji was ultimately his to keep safe.

He took Ash’s hand and ran his thumb over his fingers, attempting to assure Ash that it was okay. Ash looked up at him with a soft smile (a smile that Shorter had called The Eiji Smile). “You know, you’re the only person I’d ever be willing to lose to.”

Eiji’s eyes shot up to look at his beloved with wide eyes. Ash had talked about the game, of course, but Eiji knew that it had also meant something else. Ash was willing to accept defeat, as long as it was for Eiji Okumura; Japanese nineteen-year-old. Best friend. Soulmate. Lover.

Eiji tried to shake it off; the sinking feeling those words had given him. “Yeah? Well you better win this time. At least pay attention or else…”

“Or else what?” Ash raised his brow, letting go of Eiji’s hand to grab his controller again from beside him. “Hmm?”

The older boy grunted and hastily took his own controller, ready to start another game.

+++

Hours had passed, and Ash had only managed to win once. With a frustrated sigh, Eiji shut the console off and sat back down on the couch horizontally. Ash was seated at the end of the couch with Eiji’s legs placed atop his lap.

Ash smacked his leg, hard enough to make a slapping noise, but not enough for it to hurt Eiji. “What are you doing?”

Eiji, with eyes closed and laziness lacing his voice, “relaxing.”

Again, Ash smacked his leg. “Eijiiiiiii,” he dragged out his name which brought a small smile to Eiji’s lips. _Ah, cute._

“Look at the time, honeybunch,” Eiji teased with the nickname. “We lost track of time playing, and the gameplays weren’t even worth it! I am too tired to cook, so you better take matters in your own hands.” Eiji turned over to fact the couch’s backrest, placing his hands under the side of his head in an attempt to sleep.

There was a pause, and all Eiji could hear was his own breathing and he felt himself slowly drift off to sleep until he heard Ash murmur, “I don’t think I’ve told you this lately, but I’m grateful for you, Eiji.”

The younger boy had said it with such gentleness, and it hit Eiji’s face like a zephyr blowing at his face. It made him feel nauseous, but in a good way, as if his body was telling him, _Eiji! Your stomach is going to explode because of this! Get yourself together!_

Eiji sat up then, out of breath. Was this what love was supposed to feel like? Ash was never really the type to say such things upfront to him. Before Ash would go to bed, he would stroke Eiji’s hair and whisper sweet things, and Eiji would have to pretend like his body wasn’t about to go haywire. Eiji had to calm himself down every night before bed, because Ash Lynx was so tender and such a darling, far from what he would present himself as to others.

Eiji couldn’t say anything. “I’m grateful you’re mine, Eiji. I’d do anything to stay by your side forever,” Ash whispered from his side of the couch, but Eiji could hear him clear as day.

He knew then, that Ash Lynx, Aslan Jade Callenreese, was sitting by his side this whole time. Eiji had finally figured out who Ash Lynx, leader, boss, best friend, soulmate, and lover, truly was. He wasn’t just some eighteen-year-old boy who seemed to have had it tough in life. He was Ash. Sweet, gentle, loyal, loving; a boy who cared too much for the people around him, without even expecting for anything in return. A boy who loved too much. A boy Eiji loved, would love, and will keep loving.

Eiji cried.

He wished it could be like this forever. Just him and Ash. Ash and him. Just them. Nothing else.

+++

**4\. blue painted walls and warm company**

“Are you ready?” Ash bites his lip in an attempt to contain his excitement. Eiji could feel him shaking with excitement and nervousness beside him. The older boy had a blindfold on, and Ash was guiding him along the steps of wherever they were.

Eiji smiles. “As I’ll ever be.”

Ash goes to stand behind Eiji to untie his blindfold, hands shaking. He was bubbling with excitement, and Eiji couldn’t help but feel it rub off on him. He taps his foot and licks his upper lip. As the blindfold falls off, Eiji is faced with a cream house with white panels, smaller than a single-family detached house, with one of its walls painted blue. Eiji gasps and turns to Ash with a face mixed of confusion and pure happiness, before turning back to marvel at the house once more.

“So? Do you like it?” Ash hugs him from behind, his blond hair tickling Eiji’s neck. “I did it all by myself!” he says proudly, puffing up his chest. He worked on painting the blue side of the house all week on his own, even with Ibe’s persistent offers to be of help. Ash had put behind him the life he had (or rather, was forced to have) in America to follow Eiji. He’d go anywhere with Eiji. As long as Eiji wanted him to come along.

“You hate blue,” Eiji points out after sudden realization. He turns to Ash expectantly, awaiting an explanation.

Ash smiles and pats Eiji’s head. “Hmm, but you love it, no?”

Eiji, even with the cold winter air hanging around him, felt warm. He feels as though he could stand out in the snow with just a loose sweater and jeans with how warm and safe Ash made him feel in that moment. He tugs on Ash’s houndstooth plaid scarf and kisses him on the cheek.

“I love it. Thank you.”

Ash gives him a different smile this time, ah, The Eiji Smile, according to Shorter. He grabs Eiji’s hand and runs to the front porch, with Eiji trailing right behind him, almost losing his balance at the sudden movement. Ash opens the front door and lets go of Eiji’s hand to take his shoes off. “Hurry Eiji!” he calls out behind him. “I have another surprise coming for ya!”

Eiji panics and fumbles to quickly untie his shoelaces. _Ah shit, I shouldn’t have worn such difficult shoes to remove._ Without noticing where he had gone, Ash silently disappears into the living room.

“Ash?” Eiji calls out as soon as he had successfully removed his footwear and steps into the house. The lights were bright and warm inside, and Eiji takes notice of the extra pairs of shoes by the genkan. Those weren’t Ash’s.

He cautiously turns right to enter the living room, surprised to see most of their friends there. Shorter holding a cake, Sing, Bones, Kong, Cain, Alex, Max, and Ibe-san all around him. No one said a word, but everyone had big smiles on their faces before Cain, unable to hold it in anymore, blurts out, “Welcome home, Eiji!”

Eiji bursts into tears at the scene, not knowing what else to do. “What are you all doing here?” he found himself saying.

Ash rushes to his side to wipe his tears. “A welcoming party, dummy,” he whispers in his ear. “They came all the way here to welcome us home and throw us a party.”

Sniffling, Eiji looks back up at everyone, still smiling at him. They all came to Japan. For Ash and Eiji? “Why?”

Shorter laughs then, just as he asked the question. “Well, my best friend here is starting a new life!” he gestures to Ash. “We just had to see it.”

A chorus of cheers follow suit, sounds of yeahs and congratulations. “It’s all over, Eiji. Now its just you and me.”

Eiji blinks, fully realizing what those words meant. No more Golzine. No more banana fish. No nothing. Just Ash and Eiji. He smiles wider than ever and runs to hug everyone, full of happiness and laughter. His friends had gathered in a group hug (Shorter had put the cake down on the table) and everyone radiated of warmth and joy.

“Hrm,” a voice from the group hug whined. Eiji lets go of the people around him to scan the room for the voice.

“I’m hungry.” It was Kong, and with a pained look on his face, he grips onto his stomach apologetically.

Everyone laughs. Ash and Eiji were home.

**Author's Note:**

> (before anyone tells me this isnt post canon because shorter is alive im sorry i just.. i cant let him go...but everything else that happened did happen)
> 
> thank you for reading!! if you would like to scream at me about asheiji here is [my twitter](https://twitter.com/daisu9a)
> 
> and!! this might actually become a nothing by bruno major ficseries for ships that i love because i have so many ideas due to it :d


End file.
